


First meeting

by treerose61



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treerose61/pseuds/treerose61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo and Ryoma meet for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	First meeting

First meeting

Momo had been walking to tennis practice like normal, he had been injured for awhile and was now able to play. He smiled at the thought of grabbing his racket and hitting a couple of balls; he wasn't paying much attention though and someone ended up bumping into him. 

He looked down to see a first year with dark greenish hair and yellow brownish eyes, with an intense glare. The boy seemed a bit to pretty for his own good too, making Momo stare a bit. 

Momo smiled "if you don't watch where your going, you'll hit someone". 

The boy only glared at him intensely.   
"What's with that look?", Momo asked. 

The boy only looked at him with that intense gaze again and frowned slightly. Momo found himself caught up in that gaze, wondering what was hidden behind it. He could tell their was more about the boy. He looked at him and guessed by his size that he was a freshmen.

"Well since your a freshmen I'll leave you alone. You should look front while walking front.",   
Momo said walking away, waving his hand up. The boy only started after him, gaze slightly curious now.   
The boy, namely Ryoma, didn't know what to think of the older guy, but he seemed interesting. He shrugged his shoulders and kept walking, while a pest of a freshmen followed behind him calling his name.

The next time Momo saw the boy was when the juniors were picking on the freshmen. He saw the boy hit the can and surprise the others. He was about to intrude, but stopped as the boy hit the can about five more times. After the last serve he intervened and hit the can as well, telling the juniors to lay off.   
The boy didn't do much but frown at him when he walked up, which surprised him since the others were cheering at him. Coach ryuzaki ended up coming up and Momo found out that this was the freshmen who could hit a twist serve, named Ryoma, echizen.

He laughed "Your shorter then I expected echizen, how about a game. I'll make sure to crush you". He seemed more intense when asked to play a game. Momo was pretty sure he would loose, he could tell by Ryoma's stare and he was also injured so he couldn't possibly beat him now. He realized Ryoma knew about is injury too, so Momo didn't know what to expect.

He lost, which he expected. Ryoma didn't say anything about it, probably because he was injured he wasn't counting it. Well they both knew they would have a rematch someday. 

Ryoma wasn't really happy about his win on Momo, he could tell Momo hadn't been serious and was injured. He knew Momo wasn't bad, he could sense something about Momo that drew him closer. He definitely wants a rematch someday but he was busy right now. He wanted to become a regular right now and that was his priority. If only the upperclassmen would leave him alone.

Momo found himself watching Ryoma a lot after he beat him. It wasn't intentionally either. He would just find himself watching him practice or seeing his expressions. Which he wasn't that expressionless all the times. His main one was a glare, but he showed a determined one, agitated one, curious one, and a annoyed one. He wondered if he ever showed any others, he had yet to see the boy smile, except when he won a game or was smirking at someone. 

This was how their relationship began. Their first meeting.


End file.
